


Pigskin

by southoffebruary



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southoffebruary/pseuds/southoffebruary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't get it. What was the point of running around with a dried up animal bladder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigskin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published December 2006.

“Sweetheart, it’s more than just a stupid game,” John insisted for the tenth time that hour.

Then for the eleventh time Aeryn asked him what the point was of running with a dried up animal bladder and wearing bulky armour that was painted different colours.

Well, the colours she understood … at least she thought she did. She’d seen the different tribes of various species define themselves with a particular colour of body paint or clothing. This was apparently no different. Except for the fact that these tribes – or “teams”, as John called them – didn’t kill each other for the animal bladder. Frankly she thought the game would’ve been far more interesting if they did.

“Its football, it’s supposed to be a contact sport, just not that kind of contact,” John explained when she asked why the ridiculous looking men didn’t just break each others necks for the animal bladder.

“And it’s not a bladder,” he insisted. “At least not anymore, not since the invention of rubber.”

“Of course,” she replied, still confused. “Rubber.”

She thought she was beginning to understand earth’s customs, their strange traditions and culture. But this one – John's favourite no less – this … football … was too puzzling for her. She tried watching it with him each time he put on a game. She tried enjoying it and yelling at the TV the way he did. But she only ever ended up complaining about how ridiculous it was. And it was then that John would smile and tell her she was just like every other female on earth – whatever that meant.

She sat silently for a while longer, hands clasped in her lap and another confused expression quickly growing on her face. On the TV screen in front of her, one of the brightly dressed men had just taken the bladder – or ball as John had insisted she call it – and was running as fast as he could. Apparently the objective was to run with it to the opposing teams side of the field – though she really wasn’t sure why.

“I still don’t understand the point of running from one side of this field to the other,” Aeryn stated as she stood up, ready to go and do something more useful with her time. “This is very stupid.”

As she walked out the door she heard John chuckle and say. “More like an earth woman everyday.”


End file.
